


Just Keep Quiet

by billieisdead



Series: Dom!Reader/ Markus [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Pegging, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billieisdead/pseuds/billieisdead
Summary: ‘You’re going to do great.” You reassure, massaging Markus’ shoulders. He sighs, leaning into your touch. He’s been stressed about this press conference for weeks now. Being the voice and face of every android can be tiring. You smirk, an idea popping into your head.“I know how to make you feel better.”





	Just Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao idk how to make things longer so sorry if it's short.

‘You’re going to do great.” You reassure, massaging Markus’ shoulders. He sighs, leaning into your touch. He’s been stressed about this press conference for weeks now. Being the voice and face of every android can be tiring. You smirk, an idea popping into your head.   
“I know how to make you feel better.” You whisper into his ear. His LED blinks yellow as he faces you. You smile at him as you run your hands up his stomach. You feel him shutter against you, whimpering into your neck.   
“Close your eyes.” You said. He looked confused but complied. You reached over into your bag, digging until you find what you’re looking for. A black remote, wirelessly connected to the vibrating panties Markus put on this morning. You weren’t even sure if he knew that he put them on but boy were you glad he did. You turned back to Markus. You pulled his hands open, placing the remote in his hands.   
“Open your eyes.” You commanded. He slowly opened his eye, looking and the object you placed in his hands. You had never wished you had a camera more than at this moment. He looked up at you, eyes practically bugging out of his head.   
“We can’t! This press conference is a big deal, Y/N!” He stammered. You smiled cheekily, getting face to face with him.  
“That’s why you have to be a good boy and keep quiet.” You whispered. He whined before finally nodding his head in consent. 

The flash of the cameras blinded you as you walk behind Markus onto the stage. You stood behind him as he began his speech. You helped him write this speech, so it almost pains you to ruin it. But this will be worth it, you’re sure of it. Pulling the remote out of your pocket. You examined the buttons, one read on, one read off and one was a dial that controls the intensity. Markus already looks nervous, you can see how sweaty his palms are. You put the dial on one and turn the panties on. He jumps up, whimpering, you wouldn’t see it if you weren’t looking for it. Not good enough. He lets out a more audible gasp when you crank up the dial to 3. He’s squirming a bit now, trying to answer questions. He’s not bothered enough for you, you need to be able to tell that somethings going on. You sigh and crank it right up to 5. It’s obvious that something is going on now. Perfect.   
“Uh, sir? Are you feeling alright.” A reporter asks. You can see Markus blush, even from here.  
“I’m- I’m fine. Next question.” Markus stuttered.

He answers some more questions before he seems to get used to the current intensity. He’s rhythmically giving small thrusts against the underwear. You learn over a bit to get a look at his face as you turn it up to 8. His eyes go wide, and a dark blush covers his face again. The next answer he gives is almost incoherent.   
“I’m sorry sir can you repeat that?” A reporter asks holding the voice recorder closer to Markus. When he does you release that a low vibrating can be heard, it’s quiet enough to where you wouldn’t be able to hear it if someone was talking but it’s dead silent. It’s the time you’ve been waiting for. You make eye contact with Markus and turn the dial to 10. A deep moan escapes his lips. Awkward silence fills the room before a reporter speaks up.  
“Sir?” He asks, shock on his face. Markus fumbles with his words for a moment before dismissing the reports and rushing off the stage. The reporters are still yelling questions as you chase after Markus. You aren’t done with him yet.


End file.
